Charxai
Charxai (known as Archai in his former life) is a nobody who has appeared in multiple roleplays and fanfics. Originally, he was created as a character for The Exiled, but he has now made appearances in both The Commission Saga roleplay and Organization XV. Biography History Charxai (henceforth "Archai", although he does not have a name at the beginning of the story) is captured at a young age, and forced to live a life of slavery. Later, he is able to escape, with the help of a Liberation army that is known only as "The White Cloaks". He joins this army, and in the process, helps a master smith create his sword. Archai rises quickly in the ranks, and eventually, due to his natural fighting abilities and leadership skills, becomes a general in the army. Now, his reason for joining the army was to chase down his former slave master (who escaped after his first encounter with the whitecloaks) but soon evidence is found that suggests that his former slave master, who's name is Jah'dai, is dead. After staying on the army for an extra year, Archai retires. While in the army, Archai finds a book (its the bible) with the name "Archai" in it. He takes the name for his own, because he had been nameless for so long. After retirement, Archai wanders the wastelands of his planet, learning from the nomads that roam them. Eventually, he falls in love with a girl in one of the nomadic tribes, and joins the tribe to marry her. After proving himself in battle, Archai is accepted into the tribe, and marries this girl. After around a week of marriage, Archai goes on a hunt with a few friends he had made during his time with the tribe. His hunting party is ambushed, however, and Archai is the only one who escapes alive. Confused, Archai rushes back to his village, only to find it burned down, with an ominous note left on the remains of his home (which is really more of a tent). Jah'dai was actually not dead, and has captured Archai's wife, because he blames Archai for the destruction of his wealth. Archai chases after Jah'dai, intending to kill him single handedly. During this time, his heart is all but consumed with his hatred for Jah'dai. Here is the scene where Archai becomes a heartless, and in effect, a nobody. I stared in awe as tendrils of darkness started wrapping themselves around my sword. After losing sight of the blade for a few seconds, a new sword appeared, with an expressionless eye staring straight at me. It seemed as if I could feel life pulsating from this sword, as if it had become more than just that. “What is that?” Jah'dai’s shrill voice, laced with fear, demanded. “What are you?” A tormented laugh escaped my lips. “This is the darkness of my heart, master. All of my hatred, my despair, has been imbued in this blade. As for myself,” I chuckled darkly, “I am what you have made me. The only thing I have to lose is my life, and even that matters nothing to me anymore. All I have to live for,” My eyes darkened, and my face grew serious, “is killing you.” Jah'dai stepped back, the fear shining through on his face. “Guards! Get him! Kill that man at all costs!” Swarming forward, the soldiers that had been bristling behind Jah'dai charged at me. Not one stood that did not fall as I cut a swath through the sea of soldiers. “Jah'dai! Death has come! Do not try to escape!” I screamed as another soldier fell beneath my blade. The only reply I received was more furious shouting from Jah'dai, urging his troops on with the flat of his blade. Joy coursing through my veins, I laughed as my soldiers were mercilessly slain by my blade. The thought of avenging my loved one gave me strength as I had never felt. No, it was more than the thought of avenging the death of my love. It was the simple thought of revenge that allowed me to press on. Revenge for everything Jah'dai had done to me, my friends, and my family. Feeling the darkness closing around my heart, I carved through the soldiers in front of me like a scythe carves through grass. Closing in on Jah'dai, I felt the darkness taking a hold of me. With one last breath, I sawed Jah'dai’s sword in half with one blow, cutting straight through his torso. As the final light of my life faded away, I smile floated upon my lips. The Commission Saga Charxai joined at a more quiet time in The Commission's history, walking right into a meeting being held that would change the course of this Organization forever. As Saix declared himself leader, throwing out any possibilities of Marluxia's return, Chizuyo was one of the few to speak out against this, a quality which Charxai admired in her. As tensions rose, Charxai prepared to defend Chizuyo, but was interrupted by Dauroth, a man with God-like powers, who offered to return the nobodies to their original state. Charxai openly opposed this, as did the others, and Dauroth took his leave. Charxai soon met up with Lucipher, the leader of the Warhawks (a large group that opposes the very existence of nobodies), and was shocked to find out that this man was, in fact, a nobody. After a brief run-in with Dauroth's minions, Lucipher took flight, Charxai going along for the ride. After this, Charxai moved around, encountering various friends and foes. He fought Aries, who controlled the powers of mother nature, and strongly detested all nobodies. Charxai was shocked by this man's blind hatred of his kind, and soon took his leave, extinguishing a forest fire created by his opponent on the way out. Charxai met back up with Chizuyo multiple times, the two of them being separated soon after each meeting. Charxai learned of the fight against Dauroth, that was to take place very soon. Charxai soon rescued his fellow nobody, Xreos, from the clutches of the Warhawks, and had a conversation with the charming Kallen, who had been the cause of much dispute in the Warhawk camp. Soon after, Chizuyo showed up, revealing the eventual downfall of The Commission, and urging him to join Ramaxuli (the nobody of Lumaria, who was the complete being of Marluxia). Charxai then joined Ramaxuli in the Orden der Nochts, and fought for this organization when war broke out. During this war, a new, darker side of Charxai was revealed, after his sword, Dusk, lashed out with its darkness and took control of Charxai's body. In doing this, Dusk had released all of Charxai's power, causing him to be stronger than ever before. After the war, Charxai returned back to his usual self, and is still shocked at the happenings, planning to reflect on them when given the time. Organization XV Charxai was in the failed attempt at a third roleplay for this group. But he's going to make a comeback motherfuckers. Powers Charxai can control the element of Nitrogen quite freely, using all of its states of matter. This helps him to have an equal balance of both offense and defence. Forms Gas: ''Charxai can remove the nitrogen particles from the air around him, causing him to breathe pure oxygen, which would cause him to tire much more slowly. Charxai also uses a similar technique to overload the air around his enemy with nitrogen, which would make it incredibly hard to breathe. Charxai can "sense" nitrogen particles in the air around him, think of him being able to see all nitrogen particles as a different color than the air around him. This allows him, to some extent, to know what movements go on around him, and, could also allow Charxai to "see" blindfolded. Nitrogen composing over 75% of the air, Charxai would have a general idea as to where things are located around him. Charxai could also use this ability to see beyond his normal range of vision. Also, nitrogen is about 3% of the weight of a human body, so Charxai would easily be able to tell where others are around him. Charxai may also, as a last resort, decide to fuse two nitrogen atoms together, creating a nuclear explosion. The explosion itself costs little energy to create, but in order to survive, Charxai must create and maintain a shield of solid nitrogen. Due to this, Charxai rarely uses this technique. ''Liquid: This form of Nitrogen is used primarily for offensive purposes. This is seen as "black fire", and is condensed on Charxai's blade to create not just regular cuts, but to freeze as well. Charxai will also launch this at his opponents to be used as a ranged attack. Charxai will, in rare occasions, use this as a liquid shield, to slow and avert attacks instead of completely blocking them. This takes extreme control and concentration, however, so this is rarely used. Solid: This form costs Charxai the most energy to use. Having to almost stop the nitrogen particles, he creates a supercooled form of the element. Using this, he can create a crude sword that will freeze anything it touches. Charxai can use this sword without touching it, like Sora uses his keyblade in final form, due to the fact that it's made out of nitrogen. Also, for ultimate defense, with no thought of offense, he will encase himself in a shield of solid nitrogen. Sample Attack List Black Fire - Liquid form of Nitrogen, Charxai's most often used aspect of his element. The reason I describe it as Black Fire is mostly as a visual reference, I found it easier to see in my head if I assigned a common object to liquid Nitrogen. Nitrogen Shield - This is not a physical shield, but one of air. Charxai decreases the temperature around him (working with his natural ability to withstand extreme cold); freezing any projectile that comes his way. Shield of the Cold - A more advanced form of the nitrogen shield. This shield is now visible (black fire), and can black incoming attacks (like a solid wall) or simply push them aside. You could compare this to Gaara's sand shield, but Charxai must consciously control it. Nitro Overload - Charxai increases the amount of nitrogen in the air around his opponent, making it harder for him/her to breathe. Nitrogen Waste '''- Charxai lets Nitrogen wastes naturally produced by the body build up. By doing this, he can shut down nerve impulses, the kidneys, and other organs in the body. '''Nitrogen Bomb - Charxai barely knows the powers of this technique, for the one time he has used it, he barely escaped with his life. This technique is actually very simple: Charxai fuses two Nitrogen atoms together, and it creates a massive explosion. Oxygen Boost - The opposite of Nitro Overload. Charxai removes nitrogen from the air (around himself or an ally), leaving almost pure oxygen. This allows for more stamina, and for wounds to heal faster. Sword of 'Fire' '''- Charxai's most used application of Black Fire. Charxai covers Dusk in Black Fire, causing a devastating combination of skill and technique. '''Chilling Blade - Charxai makes the temperature of the Nitrogen around him incredibly low, and forms it into a solid replica of Dusk. This is the ultimate apparation of Charxai's element, and he rarely uses it due to the amount of strain it puts on his body. Nitro Barrage - This attack comes in two parts. In Part I, Charxai creates a Chilling Blade, and then sticks this replica and the original Dusk into the ground. Charxai then barrages the enemy with small bursts of Black Fire. The main point of using this fire is to catch the opponent off guard for the start of Part II. At the start of Part II, Charxai then pulls both swords out of the ground and starts attacking (or beating the living hell out of) his opponent at extreme speeds. If Charxai was fighting a more powerful enemy, he would use techniques like Nitro Overload, Nitrogen Waste, and Oxygen Boost. This attack is usually a last resort, therefore Charxai expends a lot of energy on it. Charxai is probably in almost no state to fight after this attack. Weapon His Sword, Dusk. Around eight feet long, with a width comparable to that of Cloud (from Final Fantasy: VII)'s Buster Sword. During the time Charxai became a nobody, his darkness first transformed his sword, then his heart. Physical Characteristics Charxai has very light blue eyes, they could best be described as "icy blue". These eyes are easily Charxai's most defining characteristic, as these eyes seem to pierce what they look at. Most of the time, they are viewed as beautiful, almost breathtaking; there are very few times when they are 'unsettling.' His hair comes down to around his lower back, dark brown in color. He stands around 6'1"/6'2", which makes him a dominating figure on the battlefield. Through the constant training he does, Charxai keeps his body well toned, and is in very good shape. Charxai is by no means "big," he is actually rather lithe, his appearance very deceiving, considering the strength he possesses. Personality Charxai is a very honorable nobody. He will not fight where there is no reason, and more likely than not will put aside differences for the greater good. Charxai may not have a heart to guide him, but he remembers his morals in his thoughts, therefore killing a young child would not cause him remorse, but he would know that it was not the right thing to do. Charxai does not search for power or riches, and is disgusted by those who would use others to achieve those means. Charxai is a loyal friend, and can become attached to those near him. After a close friend dies, Charxai will mourn their death, and, however fake it may be, feels incredible remorse. Charxai will place his body in harm's way if it means protecting those weaker than him, or a close friend. He is very laid back, and is jovial, even around strangers. However, Charxai understands when it is time to be serious, and can take on a very different demeanor in times of crisis. Used to threatening situations, Charxai is calm during times of crisis and is a natural leader. Other References Pictures Charxai Bust (Ojike),Charxai v1 (Angel's Prayer),Charxai v2 (Angel's Prayer) (artist's names follow their drawings; v2 is most accurate portrayal) Alternate Works of Literature Charxai's Organization XIII Initiation,Charxai Meets Maleficent Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody